A look into their lives
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a series of one shots and drabbles about Summer and Sasha
1. after dinner

She was clearing dishes off the table. Even when it was just the two of them, they loved to have sit-down dinners together. He got up to lean against the dining room table that looked over the kitchen, resting his head in his hands.

She had a certain look on her face as she went in search of a snapware container to put the green beans in. She opened the cabinet door and stood on her tiptoes to look inside. She saw what she wanted, but it was out of her reach she was about to get the stepladder out of the supply closet.

One step ahead, Sasha stood behind her, reaching over her shoulder to grab the medium sized container. He brought it down and placed it on the counter. She turned to face him and he rested his hands on her waist. "I love you."

She smiled and moved her head to the side, placing her hand on his chest near his heart. "I love you too."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. It was soft and sweet, but still full of passion.

He held his forehead against hers. And said "I love you."


	2. housewarming

Note: this takes place after a housewarming dinner party at Sasha's new apartment.

Damon was washing dishes and Sasha was drying them. The rest of Sasha's family and members and former members of the rock, including Summer, were all in the living room, probably making fun of them. All they could hear was laughter.

Damon handed Sasha a clean plate. "You guys seem really happy together your father looks impressed with her."

Sasha:"yes, we are very happy he is not easily impressed with anyone I have dated until her. you seems happy with Emily I saw you guys holding hands under the table."

Damon: "I saw you guys holding hands under the table as well. (Damon winks at Sasha)"

Sasha smiled and shook his head, putting away the dry plates and walking into the living room. He came up behind Summer, put his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder.

From across the room, his father spoke to him in Romanian. "You better not mess this one up!"

Summer turned her head towards Sasha with a questioning look.

He kissed her left cheek. "Don't worry about it, babe."


	3. before a date

Before Sasha and Summer's date

Sasha paced back and forth in his living room. He felt beads of sweat forming at his brow and shed his jacket on the couch next to him. What if she didn't want to do this? She would never break his heart over the phone; She was too good of a person to do that to him. Was she was coming here to say it wouldn't work out.

She told him two weeks earlier that Steve was officially gone for good. She broke of their engagement and they were permanently done for good he was so happy on the inside to hear that. He had tried at different times throughout the week to get a read on where they stood. Asking question like "are you excited to eat at a fancy restaurant and go to the ballet?" She responded with a "yes".

He would see how the night went before asking other questions, he was still pacing, his hands resting behind his back. He heard the doorbell ring and jumped to the door to open it.

She stood outside his house, smoothing down her windblown hair she had curled. The door swung open. Sasha stared at her for a few minutes before saying "Hi." Summer smiled and said "Hi." Back to him.

They stood there letting time pass, smiling at each other like a couple of idiots. He held his arms out and she took the step into them, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hugging her again was like he could breathe again.


	4. father son talk part 1

He stood there and stared at his team while their parents and friends gathered around them to congratulate them on their team gold medals. It was a little too surreal for him, so he stepped back a bit to allow them to bask in the Olympic glory. He could feel a presence behind him. When he turned around, he saw the face of a father beaming back at him.

"My son, I am so very proud of you. You have accomplished a great thing," he said, as he pulled Sasha in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, dad," he replied,

"Yes, that it has. I've watched you grow into the man you have become today. A man that I can be proud of. You led the US team to gold in London.

"Yes, Papa, this is a happy moment for me. This is probably the greatest achievement of my coaching career."

Dmitri Beloff shook his head a little. "True, but that's not what I'm referring to." Sasha followed his father's gaze in Summer's direction she was hugging the girls.

"Dad, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sasha, son, please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Hide the truth from your father. I see how you look at her. It's the same way I looked at your mother when she was alive."

"Really, we're just friends and she the office manger," Sasha says.

Dmitri pointed at his son's face, "That look you give each other is not a look of friendship. It is a look of love."

Sasha started to protest, but his father cut him off before he said anything. "The sooner you admit it to yourself, the sooner you can admit it to her."

"My son, I've watched the both of you. She looks at you the same way you look at her, the same way your mother use to look at me." Dmitri took his son's hand in his. "We've had many happy years together. Trust me on this.


	5. father son talk part 2

Dmitri watched as Sasha made his way to Summer and Sasha whispered in her ear "come to my room tonight we need to talk." Summer looked up at him and nodded.

**That night**

Summer left her hotel room on the second floor and went to the staircase to go to the first floor where Sasha's room was. She stood outside his room before 5 minutes before having the courage to knock on the door. Sasha opened the door at escorted her in. They both took a seat on the couch facing each other. Sasha took a deep breath and took Summer's left hand and said "I don't even know how to tell you how much I love you. I should have fought to keep our relationship. It was not till my dad pointed it out that I look at you like he used to look at my mother; With a look of love not friendship." His accent grew thick with his confession and she stopped his words by wrapping her arms around him hugging him and kissing his cheek. Summer said "I love you too."


	6. waking up from a nap

She was sprawled out on their couch just waking up from a nap, tilting her left hand this way and that. She had a permanent grin on her face as the diamond and sapphires caught the light of the sky light.

She ran the back of her hand down her other arm, taking in the way the stones felt against her flesh.

She sighed in contentment, and heard him clear his voice in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" She was accusing him.

"Long enough to fall in love with you even more." He moved her feet and sat down on the couch next to her .

"I didn't think that was possible." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby, neither did I." He kissed her and reached behind his head for her left hand. He pulled it around and broke off their kiss to admire the ring. "I did a very good job."

She giggled. "You certainly did."

He kissed the stones and then laced their fingers together. "I like that I can feel it. It makes it feel real not like a dream."

She just nodded and held her forehead against his. "I like that too."


	7. Baby Belov

"How is Baby Belov doing?" Dmitri asked as he took a seat in a red linen recliner opposite the brown leather couch where Summer and Sasha sat together, Sasha's arm holding her close to him while she rested her elbow on his knee.

"Baby Belov is doing well," Summer replied with a smile as she brought her free hand to rest against her medium size bump.

"So you two are still not wanting to know if it's a boy or a girl, right?" Dmitri inquired further.

This time it was Sasha who answered. "I would love to know the gender dad, but this one (pointing to Summer) doesn't want to know anything."

"I don't see why it's that big of a deal. We're going to love our baby no matter what, so I don't think knowing the gender would make anything better," Summer retorted, clearly having gone over this before way to many times with different friends and family members.

"Actually it would make something better," Sasha replied, smirked as he continued. "We could just refer to the baby as Baby Boy or Baby Girl instead of having to say Baby Belov or calling the baby it anytime we're talking about the baby."

"He does have a point, Summer," Dmitri chimed in before he laughed, seeing Summer's pout expression.

"But I want it to be a surprise," she explained, drawing out her high-pitched voice.

"I know, baby. I know," Sasha replied, rubbing her back, "but can we at least give the kid a nickname or something?"

Like what?" Summer questioned, raising her eyebrows as she waited for her husband to come up with something.

He shrugged in response. "Anything other than Baby Belov," he answered with a laugh which was joined by Dmitri laughing along with him.


End file.
